


Cachorros

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Licántropos, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] no recuerda ninguna vez en que Harry estuviese tan cómodo en su presencia [...]





	Cachorros

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz San Valentin a todos. Esta pequeña cosita es un regalo para mi querida MadharaFlux, porque si.
> 
> Fenrir Greyblack/Harry Potter
> 
> Advertencia: Mencion de MPreg (Men Pregmant, Embarazo masculino).
> 
> Este drabble podria ser o no una continuacion de Save Me

**Cachorros**

Fenrir observa como el joven lobo devora su comida con gusto inclinado un poco hacia él para conseguir todo el calor posible de su Alfa, mastica con desesperación y luego lame sus dedos para tomar cualquier resto que haya quedado allí, incluso las pequeñas gotas de sangre restantes. Ladea la cabeza, no recuerda ninguna vez en que Harry estuviese tan cómodo en su presencia y se pregunta ligeramente si tiene algo que ver con los cachorros.

Cuando Harry terminó en sus manos no era más que un mocoso ingrato hambriento de amor y cariño; el Omega no se lo ha dicho, pero sabe que tener cachorros así como su propia familia es lo más que ha deseado toda su vida. Pasa un brazo por sus hombros pegándolo contra su cuerpo y le ofrece la parte más grande, suave, jugosa y sobre todo su favorita del venado. Los ojos verdes del joven se abren y lo miran con agradecimiento antes de tomarlo. Por un segundo Fenrir nota un atisbo de cariño en su rostro, no solo hacia el redondeado vientre que se hace más grande cada día sino también hacia su persona.

Sonríe con suavidad acomodando las largas y enredadas hebras negras antes de acariciar suave su mejilla, su cuello y luego su vientre. Harry le mira extrañado pero se hace el desentendido comiendo el resto de la caza. Tal vez, piensan ambos acurrucándose el uno contra el otro sin ser conscientes de ello, tener cachorros fue lo mejor tanto para ellos como para la manada.


End file.
